A cable including a core wire made of a conductor and an insulating layer covering this conductor, a coating layer covering this core wire, and a sheath covering this coating layer is known. In the case of manufacturing this cable, a technique capable of intermittently applying powder to an outer peripheral surface of the core wire along a length direction of the cable and simply peeling the coating layer of the cable and easily taking out the core wire is known (see Patent Reference 1).